Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man: Web of Intrigue
by fullmoonfang
Summary: My name is Peter Parker, and for eight solid years I've been The Amazing Spider-Man. Things have been going great for me recently, New York City loves me, I'm an Avenger (finally), and my Aunt is about to marry a British socialite. If only my love life could be as interesting. But, despite all the adversity I face, the life of Spider-Man will never end.
1. Chapter One

"These damned shooters! Always giving me trouble." Peter Parker exclaimed.

Sitting inside his Horizon Labs workshop, Peter tinkered away at his web-shooters. He picked up his web fluid cartridge and slotted it into the shooter. Aiming it at his Sprite bottle, he fired off a solid line, ensnaring it. Peter grabbed two pieces of the web and pulled, testing out the tensile strength.

"Eureka!" Peter exclaimed. He clasped the web-shooters to his wrists and fired off different web types, from a net to a acid web. His shooters were due for an upgrade, and he finally configured the prototype. "Web-Shooter 3.0.1, now outfitted with different webbing types. Look out, here comes the new-and-improved Spider-Man!"

"Peter! You available?" A voice rang from the intercom. The cameras outside of his workshop showed his assistant, Rani Kapoor, waiting for Peter's blessing to enter. She held a bag of Korean BBQ in one hand and drinks in the other. "I've got potstickers!" She said.

Peter leaped across the room, pressing a button to open the door. The smell of the potstickers made Peters senses go crazy. His mouth began to water as he grabbed the bag from Rani.

"Woo, this smells like heaven. Thanks, Rani." Peter said, opening the bag of goodies.

"I didn't know what you wanted for lunch, so I took a wild guess." Rani responded.

"What ever happened to the educated guess?" Peter jokingly said as he munched on a potsticker. He took a sip of his drink and sighed with delight. Rani smiled as she shyly brushed her hair behind her ear. Picking up a potsticker, she chewed on it delicately.

"No, see, you're doing it all wrong. You eat it like this." Peter said as he chomped on an entire potsticker. Rani burst into laughter as Peter ate his food like a slob. Peters phone began to buzz with urgency as an alert flashed across screen. The alert read, "CODE BLUE", which Pete knew all too well. A villain was on the loose.

"Ah, uh, I gotta go. Family emergency." Peter said to Rani as he grabbed his knapsack and headed out of the door. "Lock up the shop for me alright?"

Peter exited the Horizon Labs building and sprinted towards the alley. He scaled the wall quicker than a terrified squirrel and leaped upon the roof of a nearby building. He discarded his clothes as he began to change into his Spider-Man outfit. "I've got to make an upgrade to this thing soon as well" Peter thought to himself.

Peter fired a web line and began to swing towards the code blue incident.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" The villain screamed as she rampaged through Times Square. She picked up a police car and launched it towards a billboard, causing it to explode. She was built like She-Hulk, but her skin was normal instead of green. The ripped jeans and leather boots gave off a biker vibe, despite how tight fitting they were on her. She had discarded her spiked leather jacket and was only wearing a tank top. The police bullets were bouncing off her skin, but her clothes weren't as durable.

"Excuse me miss, I think you dropped this!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he thwipped some webbing on her mouth. She ripped the web off of her face and screamed in anger. She swung at Spider-Man, but he ducked and swept at her leg, knocking her down. She pounded the ground, causing a shockwave to knock Spidey back.

"Look lady, I don't fight women, but you're making it kinda hard for me right now." Spider-Man said as she grabbed a light pole and prepared to swing. "So how about you put the pole down and we call it a truuuuu-" He said as she swung the pole into his abdomen, sending him flying. He crashed into a hoagie cart, and almost passed out.

"Hey, did anyone get the license plate on that Mack truck?" Spider-Man said through exasperated breath. After catching his breath, he grabbed the cart and launched into the air with it shouting "hoagie special coming right up!" as he smashed the cart into the villains face. She stumbled backwards as she caught a hold of herself. As Spidey went for the knockout blow, she caught his fist.

"I've had enough of you Spider." She said as she broke his hand. She tossed him to the side and ran away. As she escaped, Spidey heard her say, "you haven't seen the last of Torque."


	2. Chapter Two

"Owwww! Not too tight!" Peter exclaimed in the middle of getting bandaged up by Aunt May. After his run in with a new baddie, His hand was fractured, but his healing factor had already kicked in after a few hours.

"Oh, stop your whining ya' big baby. Now hold still." Aunt May said, chuckling at Peter's fake discomfort. She snipped the end of the gauze and tightened it around his wrist. Peter sighed in relief as his torture ended and the bandaging was done. He tenderly rubbed his wrist and began to apply an ice pack.

"So how's work?" Aunt May asked. She was so used to Peter's double life as Spider-Man, that she didn't even question why her nephew limped into her house with a broken hand and bruised ribs.

"It's fine. I'm working on a special project. A machine that could possibly provide clean energy for the entire island of Manhattan."

"That sounds wonderful, Peter. Have you spoken to Mary Jane recently?" Aunt May asked, sitting down next to Peter. She placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping to keep him calm. She knew the relationship ended on rocky terms, but she couldn't help but wonder if he still cared for her.

"No. And I think it's for the best if we don't." Peter responded, in a defeated tone. He couldn't bear the memories of the break up. Three strong years, all thrown away because of a stupid disagreement. "If I see her, maybe we'll talk. Until then, I'm more focused on what I can control."

Aunt May looked away with grief. Her one and only nephew, who was like the son she could never have, is going through so much and all she can do is watch. She placed a hand over her mouth and stood up in silence. As she walked away, she whispered to Peter, "Don't give up on love."

Peter headed towards the door, hoping a good swinging session would get his mind off of things.

—Across Town—

Manhattan was so beautiful at night. The bright lights of the city danced across the skyline. The sounds of the streets gave the city a voice, a voice that personified the city for so many people.

This was Spider-Man's favorite part about swinging. The night sky contrasted with the lights gave off almost a Picasso-esque vibe, one that made him smile.

"Woohooooooo!" Spider-Man shouted as he flipped and twisted mid-air. His web-slinging moves had improved over the years, especially after all his clashes with the Vulture. "I love this city!"

Before he could even shoot another web line, Spider-Man's spider senses went crazy.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice from behind shouted.

A flaming man shot past Spidey like a comet. He crashed into the roof of a nearby building, trying to avoid a collision with Spidey.

"Oh crap." Spider-Man thought. "If that's who I think it is then I'm in trouble."

"Johnny! You alright?" Spider-Man asked as he landed on the rooftop. Johnny Storm stood up and brushed his suit, scoffing at his rough landing. He fixed his hair and sat down on the ledge.

"Hey, Pete. Didn't see ya' there!" Johnny said with a smile.

Peter folded up his mask and sat next to Johnny. They fist bumped and laughed at the past five minutes.

"How's life? You and MJ still going strong?" Johnny asked.

"Where have you been dude?" Peter asked.

"Oh, we were over in the Andromeda galaxy helping our Vanarian friends escape Galactus. It was a pretty fun road trip." Johnny responded.

"How's Kara doing?"

"She's actually doing alright. She just discovered her powers. So now fireproof diapers are a must."

"Awww, man that's great."

Johnny laughed and patted Peter on the shoulder. "Stop avoiding the question Pete." Johnny said through a hearty chuckle. "What's up with you and MJ?"

"We're not together man. That's really it." Peter said with a little aggression. He stood up from the ledge and put his hands on his waist. The memories of that fateful night flooded into his mind. The venomous argument that ended the relationship began to bring tears to Peter's eyes. Johnny stood up behind Peter and placed his arm around his shoulder in comfort.

"Look man, I'm here for ya' bud. Relationships are pretty rough sometimes, and some don't last. But you and Mary Jane were made for each other. And if there's anyway I can help you two get back together, you let me know." Johnny said.

A beeper went off in Johnny's pocket. His Fantastic Four beeper was used for alerts from Reed. But, his was modified to be a baby monitor.

"Ok bro, I've gotta bounce. Daddy duties." Johnny said. "See ya' round Webhead!"

Peter watched as Johnny burst into flame and flew away. Almost like a shooting star, Johnny shot into the sky and darted towards the Baxter Building. Peter was left alone to deal with his thoughts. He began to web sling towards his apartment when his phone began buzzing. Another Code Blue. He checked the alert only to be smacked out of the sky.

A large green apparatus looped and lurched towards Spider-Man, and wrapped itself around him. Spider knew exactly who this thing belonged to.

"Hey Spider, didn't think I'd catch you out here. But I'm glad I did." The assailant said with a devious chuckle.

Scorpion had returned. And he was ready to kill.

 **All reviews and critiques are appreciated.**


End file.
